Anthro Forest
by PaperFox19
Summary: The world of Pokémon was restricted to one forest. These Pokémon gained the form of humanity. They became anthros, but the forest was far more dangerous than any Pokémon in existence. Neither human or Pokémon have explored the whole forest and lived. Warning Yaoi and Anthro DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR ANTHROS!
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Furry Anthro

Pairing: Ash/Arcanine

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Anthro Forest

The world of Pokémon was restricted to one forest. These Pokémon gained the form of humanity. They became anthros, but the forest was far more dangerous than any Pokémon in existence. Neither human or Pokémon have explored the whole forest and lived.

Chap 1 Ash and Arcanine

Arcanine was tall standing on two legs, he had beefy muscles, firm pecs a rock solid 6 pack, a thick nest of white fur over his crotch, his soft 9 inch cock hung low with his full heavy balls. He was truly an excellent specimen of anthro manliness. The Pokémon has lived in the anthro forest since he was a little Growlith, and ever since he was small he always wanted someone to love him.

There were many anthro Pokémon females, but they didn't love him they only lusted for him that's not what he wanted, he wanted someone to love him. "Oh my kami, It's Arcanine!" Arcanine tensed up, as he heard the squeals of female Pokémon.

'Fuck not again.' Arcanine ran from the crazed females, he used Extremespeed and escaped. He knew his territory like the back of his tail, his territory was one of the many fire sectors that existed in the forest. There were trees that absorbed the sun's warmth and made them perfect to sleep next to or under, there were also trees with hidden caves beneath them, the caves were dangerous so Arcanine stayed above ground, also many of the pools of water were considered to be hot springs, any water Pokémon that lived there knew the move Scald.

"I tell them no, but they still keep coming." Arcaine folded his arms and buried his face into his muscled arms. 'When will I find my mate?'

Outside the Forest

Ash Ketchum had just turned 16 which meant he was old enough to become an explorer. He was also going to become a tamer. Tamers used Poke'collars to capture and control Pokémon. Ash also received a Poke Blaster, the handle of the blaster was red while the top was white, and there was a blue dial on the side, the dial controlled what kind of beam would be fired. Sleep, Poison, Paralyze, Burn, Freeze, and Attack.

To most humans, Pokémon were monsters and to be feared, while others thought they could be friends. There was another group that had more lustful ideas. Ash believed that humans and Pokémon could live in peace together, and he believed the key to doing that was to map out the entire anthro forest.

Ash was dressed in a light blue vest that showed off his teenage body, he had his hat, and was wearing dark blue slacks. He had a belt that had the shrunken collars clipped to the belt, and a holster for the blaster.

Gary had also turned 16 this year and he planned to map out the anthro forest first. "You can't beat me Ashy boy, you'll probably get raped by one of the Pokémon in the forest."

"Shut up Gary!" Ash said blushing. Gary was wearing a white open vest, he was just as lean as Ash but was a little taller. He had jean like pants with a similar belt and blaster.

"See ya later Ashy boy try not to become dinner!" Gary said and headed into the entrance of the forest. "I'm not gonna become dinner." Ash said and entered the forest.

He decided to take a different path then Gary, and his path was taking him towards the fire zone where Arcanine was waiting.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Anthro Furry Tentacle

Pairing: Ash/Arcanine

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Chap 2 Plants and Anthros

Even in the fire zone grass Pokémon were living and waiting. They had no qualms attacking Pokémon or humans, food was food, but they did like having fun with their prey before devouring them.

Arcanine caught the scent of a human passing into his territory. 'Hmm spicy.' He thought and he felt his cock stir. 'Shit!' Arcanine looked around trying to locate the source of the smell. He spotted Ash and he let out a soft growl. 'Fuck he's cute!' Arcanine's tail began to swish back and forth as he followed the little adorable human as he wondered his territory. Arcanine had the straight up puppy love, the boy's scent was doing things to him that no other has done before.

Ash couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. However his mind was on other things, the deeper he ventured into the zone the hotter it got, his body was beginning to sweat and he was giving off a powerful scent. The boy's musk reached Arcanine's nose and he groaned in desire, he clawed at the tree he was hiding in. He palmed his arousal trying to not make too much noise. He didn't wanna scare the boy off.

Arcanine had seen humans enter his area before, but none had smelled like this. None had made him want to pounce, and mate! He was at war with himself though, if he revealed himself he could scare the human off, or the boy could fight which was just as bad.

Ash was oblivious to the fire Pokémon's dilemma. Even more so to his own, Arcanine hadn't smelled it because he was too focused on Ash's scent to notice. A man eater Victreebel had also caught Ash's delicious scent and he was hungry!

Before Ash could grab his blaster, a vine like tentacle coiled around his ankle and hauled him up into the air. "AHHHH!" Ash yelled snapping Arcanine out of his lustful daze. Victreebel were dangerous even more so depending on the area, some hid underground while some pretended to be flowers, this one had his itself under ground and now that it had its prey it revealed itself, slithering up from the ground, it's mouth opened up revealing the pit of acid that was it's belly.

Arcanine growled. 'How dare that vegetable try to hurt him, I'll torch his ass!' Arcanine jumped down from his hiding spot and was about to attack when Ash moaned. Arcanine looked up and his jaw dropped, Victreebel's tentacle was coiling around Ash's body and it was dissolving the boy's clothing.

It wasn't strange that a Victreebel would do this, they had evolved to gain unique abilities to deal with humans. Arcanine had never seen it before, but now the boy was losing his clothing by the second and Arcanine couldn't help but watch with his cock pulsing in need.

To be continued

Arcanine can't help himself he's watching the first boy he's ever loved get naked right before his eyes.

More fics to come


End file.
